


HIS -`,((❀));

by plnkman



Series: W.W + J.P ࿐ [1]
Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plnkman/pseuds/plnkman
Summary: small moments
Relationships: Jesse Pinkman/Walter White
Series: W.W + J.P ࿐ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887085
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	HIS -`,((❀));

**Author's Note:**

> (they're in love) i haven't written in a while so this is just something to kickstart the mood

These past few weeks we've been traveling without a destination. When silence dawns, it stunts me. I hate emptiness and I hate overcompensation. He looks over at me a lot when he's driving, I don't waste my time wondering why anymore.  
"Yo, take a picture, lasts—"  
"Aht." he puts a finger up at me, then there's the smirk.  
He tells me to relax and his voice is like velvet, I give up and slump into my seat.  
"I was thinking about you last night," he mumbles.  
"What?"  
"Yeah."  
That’s all he says, and now I’m left in utter, horrific, downright torturous suspense. The radio turns on and it's followed by humming. He's singing.  
"Dinner?" exhaled gently. I nod my head yes.


End file.
